Fire Emblem: Spread the Luck Around
by AlimBloodmoon
Summary: When people disappear without a trace bad things happen. Ylisse is in turmoil after Chrom's disappearance and now another has vanished a certain Manakete by the name of Tiki. We don't know how or why but, we have a name and a way to get to them. Too bad its a guy from a whole other world huh? (Sequel to Lord Of Luck)
1. Getting Information

Well Hello everyone! Another story by well us! _Yeah us! _See giving some credit! Anyway this story is... Part two of Lord of Luck sort of! I mean Luck was in the title you should have figured that out.. _And the Summary? _Good point! Anyway this picks off about a few weeks after the Horrible / Really odd ending of Lord of Luck. Go check it out... _It's a lot worse then this one will be trust me... _Thank you so much for your support -_- Anyway In a stark contrast to how Plus! Is now written Lana (My Fiance) Will speak Italics in the notes. _Yup it's me! =3 _So on that note! It is time to begin!

* * *

It had been a few weeks since Grima and Naga's slightly odd wedding. I had been surprised at their near constant contact with me and my family though I was glad to know things were going well with them. I was King of Valm barely, After all I simply went with ideas that sounded right to me. Even if most of these ideas came from people with higher skill in such areas. Trade for one had improved slightly thanks to Annie and a few other things. Plegia was a huge boon in trade for us, Ferox was on good terms, Ylisse was not. Something was brewing and this wasn't the only sign. Chrom, Lucy, and Lloyd's disappearance had struck a blow to stability in Ylisse as far as anyone could guess. Also adding to this was Valm's spy network was diminishing rapidly. We weren't positive but, it seemed that Ylisse had become a no spy zone and we had a few people turn up missing quickly.

Further problems had included a report we had gotten from an old friend there who was running from Ylisse. The nature of this person was what bothered me. Why she would flee for safety for some reason had confused me greatly. I was strumming my fingers on the arm of my throne. Trying to figure all of this out. The person had just flung herself at my feet begging me for protection and gave me no reason as to why she needed it. I looked at my daughter Morgan who seemed just as troubled as I was. I sighed briefly and ran my fingers through my now long blue hair, My son Silver bent down and whispered to me.

"I say we do it Dad. If anything she did help us back then." I sighed again in deep thought and looked at Morgan who nodded at his statement. Letting her stay here was ok I guess. Still why had she, Her of all people need to flee.

"Cordelia please, What has happened there that causes you such distress." The red haired Pegasus knight turned Queen of Ylisse and now a Runaway from her own country looked at me with a slight bit of tears forming in the corner of her eyes. Her voice sounded a mixture of Sorrow, Worry, and hatred. An odd combination to be sure.

"They blame me for Chrom disappearing Frey! The people there attempted to riot, I was not ready for such a thing. I ordered some people to find Chrom but, it hasn't helped much with them. So a few had attempted to attack us. I fled here at Emm's request. She is trying to stabilize Ylisse. I don't know what happened after that." Hm, Now I knew that Chrom had been a figure for them. Still, It left much to doubt where he had gone. I closed my eyes tightly and looked at Morgan.

"Morgan, Gather the Five ok?" Morgan's eyes opened wide and I heard Silver step away to prepare. The five was basically the best and most trusted people I knew of. This included Silver and Morgan, It also required a special room created by Naga to talk to each other rapidly. Since Naga and Grima were a part of the five. I sighed heavily and looked at Cordelia.

"Stay here and rest ok? I will talk to you later. If you want I think Annie and Lana are in the courtyard with the munchkins. Just so you might have something to laugh or smile about for a bit ok?" Cordelia nodded and I stood walking towards the meeting room. I still wasn't used to the whole being King idea, If anything I had wished there were some way to give it off to Say'ri though she had been adamant about keeping me on that spot. I had passed by Kira who gave me a quick bow and a hug then used off to meet Say'ri for lunch. I had found her lack of calling me Master welcoming at first. Now I kind of missed her not being around as much. Still, life here was good. The castle was packed with children, and older kids, if you asked some of my guards. Owain and Morgan did act a little like children at times and one guard had told me he was resigning if they ever had a child. Chaos, it would be chaos I am sure of it.

Pushing these happy thoughts aside I wondered if Ash and Tiki had finally gotten their proposal done. I mean they had been together for nearly three years though given their ages it could be more or less considered a drop in the ocean so I guess they had time. I stood shaking my head outside the meeting room, I took in a deep breath and silently wished we had more to go on, or at least more luck to last us though this. I pushed open the doors and sighed at the darkness inside of it. A small flame was projecting from the middle of a table and was the only light source. Morgan and Silver stood just to my left and then four figures bursts in a small outline of themselves adding to the light.

"Ashur, Naga, Grima, a pleasure." I said as I lowered my head. Grima growled at me quickly and shot me a glare.

"What is the problem? We are having our own issues right now." I opened my eyes and looked at him running my finger in a circle on the table. Naga and Grima were close to each other, Naga's head was on his shoulder and their hands were tightly clasped onto each other.

"Cordelia has arrived in Valm, begging to be protected from Ylisse." I saw Grima's eyes open wide and his hand had gripped onto Naga's a bit more tightly.

"Yeah, well I got problems too. Tiki has vanished." Everyone snapped their attention towards Ashur whose face seemed to scream out sorrow. First the majority of Ylisse's higher ups and now Tiki? What was happening? I looked at Grima who I had suspected to be angry at Ashur yet he hadn't yelled yet, instead his anger seemed increased and inward as if hiding something. Naga had whispered in his ear, he relaxed and told us even more bad news.

"We have issues with people preparing some sort of attack, From Ylisse. We aren't sure who but, I had a group watching our borders and people seem to be amassing for some reason. I am not sure what it is yet." Morgan spoke now her voice tinged in anger.

"They wouldn't risk attacking you, they know of the treaty the two of us have. It would be suicide." I closed my eyes slightly and looked at Ash who nodded in agreement with Morgan's statement. I sighed heavily wondering on what to do.

"Ash you don't have any information huh? You've been taking off since the war because of Tiki." Ashur interrupted me quickly.

"Yeah I did. Now though I need to double time my information gathering. I can start in Ylisse but, Even then I am not too sure they are the issue here." Silver started to speak the question that I wanted to ask.

"Then what is?" Ashur's face contorted in a small amount of rage. He was trying to suppress it but it was clear he was angry over something.

"The outrealms. You guys ever go?" I nodded slightly, Annie and I had gone a few times to the resorts and such for anniversary and the like. Never encountered a Risen in those hot springs though.

"More then I would like but, that's in the past what is up with them?" Grima said as ashur's hands curled into fists and he took a deep breath quickly.

"The outrealms do not exist on a strict time line of it's own. It is very possible to end up anywhere at any time using them except the world you came from. So you can't go back in time in this world using the gate but, you can go back to another time that mirrors this one see?" I nodded as did the others who were around the table.

"Well, Let me just say, That there is a little problem with a Man called, Nergal and he might be stepping on some toes. I think we need to help." My eyes opened wide and I whispered under my breath.

"Oh fuck me..."

* * *

So Thoughts? Does the Summary sort of make sense now? _Maybe? You tell us! And tell us what you think! _We know it's short but, most likely the chapters will be longer in the future. Till then Bye! _Laters!_


	2. Saying Goodbye

-Clears throat a bit- Hiya Everyone! Chapter two of StLA, _Nice to see ya again! _We would like to apologize for the lack of updates recently!_College sucks, _Exactly. Anyway here's Chapter two! We are also hoping to get Plus's new chapter done in a few days so stay tuned for that! =3 _Our shortest author's note ever! _

* * *

"So Nergal?" I said questioningly to my shadowy information dealer. I was having hard time wrapping my mind around this whole situation. I am being told to pack my bags, My bags mind you, Not everybody who is missing someone, Me! Of course I wasn't going alone though, Thank fully, Anna had forced the issue with Naga's help, that she had to come. My children though, were to handle Valm's affairs while I was gone. All in all even with my limited memories, I knew I was about to become Mark.

"Yep Nergal, I am sorry you have to go. Didn't you say you hated being King anyway?" I felt my teeth grind in mild frustration. This guy has been spying on me in secret, my eyes lingered towards my wife. Her hair was done up like she always had it when traveling, and she wore that same outfit she had on the day we met. It was an odd feeling though as I had to watch my younger children beg Anna not to go. I was trying really hard to avoid this situation, Avoid seeing my kids cry and have no ability to stop it this time. I hated it, it burned hotter then Lava, made me slightly sick of myself that I was going along with this.

"Why can't Grima go Ashur?" My voice held an edge, sharp and colder then ice. It was riddled with disgust at the situation now. The ache in my heart seemed only to increase as Naga tried to intervene and help Anna explain. Why wasn't I there now?

"Because if he went he'd have to take Naga, That would leave Plegia without a leader. Morgan will be fine..." I immediately interrupted Ashur, my voice now seething with an almost venomous intent to kill him.

"But will the young ones be fine? Huh?" Ashur held a look on his face I hadn't seen in a long time from anyone. Fear, a Grima intense style of fear, as though death would be a better fate then talking at the moment. Ashur tried to hold his look and I breathed slowly trying to calm down my nerves. Grima and I for the better part were actual twins, Not just in body but it seemed we still held a strong connection between us. Grima I had noticed seemed to be affected by me, It was something we had put together and we hoped with a few aids, we could talk somehow through the portal. Odd that there was an actual big black gate. Though there were a few others then just the one, just a lack of black gate. Anna's family apparently did run this as a tourist thing. Of course I knew about it but, well this was a tougher and highly dangerous travel and even she was unsure what would happen.

"They will be fine Dad..." A voice from behind, softer then the rest of my children. Also older and holding a slight hint of confidence that had not been there when I had first met her. My eyes darted behind me to see the young red haired girl who smiled in a slight cheerful manner. I sighed heavily for a second wondering how Lana had appeared behind me without me noticing. Her outfit very similar to Lissa's usual outfit yet was black and had a velvet red strap around her waist.

"Can you promise me that Lana?" Her eyes glanced at the rest of our family and I was surprised she pushed me towards them suddenly. She sent me a small glare and pushed me again a bit closer. I let out a low sigh and after taking one of the deepest breaths I ever had so I could turn my resolve to stone about this, went to confront my family.

"Dad!" If you ever had to leave your young children for an unknown amount of time, I feel your pain. Except I wasn't the type to say 'Hey I'll be back soon' and yet never return. I was the type to tell you, There's a high possibility it's a one way trip. Still now as my three children swarmed me holding tears in their eyes and preparing to beg me not to go, I had doubts about leaving.

"Dad please don't leave! What about my birthday!" My youngest, Lana, who was only younger by about 11 months compared to the twins, was having her birthday soon. Now your thinking, Shouldn't I stay awhile? Well trust me I thought that too but, without the people who were currently missing, well things were heading downhill, into a pit of hell. I knelt down to her level and gave her a small hug. My mind had registered that this could be the last time I saw her, and she was crying in front me because of me. Damn I swear I despise my own existence here sometimes.

"I'm sorry, Lana, I love you but, This is really important to everyone and I have to go." My eyes shot a glare towards Grima and Ashur, my two biggest 'Allies' who decided to throw me into another horrible stage of wars, hell, dragon idiots, and Morphs, If I remember correctly. My mind was a bit empty again, Not because of removal of memories like last time. More so over the fact I was trying to suppress my thoughts on here and regain my knowledge of the world I was about to attempt to end up in.

"But Dad..." I felt an ache in my chest, the feeling that a portion of my heart was being torn to shreds. The feeling of disgust towards myself and the overwhelming urge to kill those two. I hated this whole idea, Becoming Mark? Me? Another horrible self insert, I sighed a little as now the other two of my younger children joined in her pleading. I wanted an out, A get out of jail free card or something. That was when I guess a small miracle had happened, a sound of three chimes, and upon looking up I saw Kira. Kira, Dragons be praised.

"Hey, Little ones! It's story time! Come on I'll tell you how awesome your parents were and you'll never forget right!? Plus they won't be gone forever! Frey and Anna are too attached to you guys to leave you ok?" The three looked at Kira who held a newly acquired silver sword strapped to her side, her formerly long blue hair had been cut much shorter and put into a small bun. Her outfit now had changed and was something akin to a sword master outfit, that matched the ones Say'ri wore near constantly. She was also holding a small journal, the one I had wrote during my previous adventure and was waving it as though it were a flag.

"Go on ok, She's right. I'll be back before you know it." The three nodded and followed Kira quickly, each giving out a shout to hear certain parts. I sighed in slight relief that I had escaped though my resolve was now near dead to push forward. Anna who had been watching nearby, had walked up to me with a weak smile. The hurt in her eyes probably matched my own and her stance showed signs of a greater weight thrust on her shoulders.

"You having doubts too my love?" I said my voice kept barely above a whisper so only the two of us could hear. Her long crimson red hair never lost it's shine, Her skin was still as unmarked as it had been the day I met her all those years ago. In fact thinking back on it she had seemed to hardly age much in the past six years of us being together. I wondered if it was a thing with her family, or had I not aged much either? I wish I had a mirror to be honest now, A bit self conscious again.

"Of course, I could stay and let you go alone but, I don't think I could push myself forward here without my Lucky Lord." I smiled a little at hearing the one of the many nicknames we now had for each other. My Rebel was about to come with me and I was worried to all hell what would happen if we were separated. Though I doubted anything would keep me from finding her, I would move heaven, earth, and even Hell, to find and be with her now. Maybe that was the one reason I still held the very slight resolve to go on this quest. If she wasn't going I most likely would have killed Grima and Ashur by now.

"I think the luckiest day of my life was finding you in that clearing, Annie." She smiled warmer then she had a second before as she gave me a small yet quick kiss. I wrapped my arms around her waist and her arms reached up onto my neck. I smiled a bit and tossed a few thoughts around mind of what could happen once we cross though the portal. I kissed her deeper then she had a second earlier, as a mixture of fear and sadness overwhelmed me at the thought that we could be thrust in different worlds. She returned it and I felt her own slight emotions flowing though it. It is a hard feeling to describe to be honest, it was like I could tell even though to most we were happily kissing each other, it just felt like I could tell she was saddened by similar thoughts as my own. We broke the kiss and her head came to rest on my chest as I felt a slight wetness come onto my shirt.

"We will stay together, Get this over with, and come back before anything else major happens..." She wasn't asking me it as a question. It was her attempting to convince herself that all that would happen. Still it was unlikely, Silver's child, also known as my grandchild would be born soon, plus Lana and Gerome had been more affectionate to each other then I ever thought possible, and Morgan? Gods above we needed to hire some new guards a few days ago, after hearing about her own upcoming child. I think that child would be Chaos in itself not to put down my grandchild mind you.

"We will stay together, Get this over with, and come back before anything else major happens..." I said to her and maybe even more so myself. She looked up and smiled a bit more, I reached up wiping away a tear that had fallen slightly. My head placed itself on the side of her face and she gripped me a bit tighter then before.

"Promise?" I smiled warmly and kissed her again for a split second.

"I Promise." Her smile, the happy one that made always made her portion of my heart melt in happiness, had returned. She let go of me for a second then did a small spin to get to my side holding onto to my arm a bit in her own. Her head now rested on my shoulder and I gave off a slight smile.

"Well, You two ready?" Grima, I hate you so god damned much! An alarming amount of anger had flooded into me. I would have loved to tear him apart right now, or at least beat him senseless. The guy was my brother, I wasn't going to lie and say by birth or whatever, I mean in personality. If anything the whole twins are usually alike in some ways had been blown out of proportion in us. We were near copy of each other, Easy to snap, easy to anger, and definitely not easy on each other.

"Screw you Grima! You know I don't want this!" Grima glared and the two of our angers increased dramatically. Connections like this aren't enjoyable, see if you both got even slightly angry, your anger was increased. Now that I was angry enough to end him and he was probably angry for me snapping just now. Put simply, We were about to kill each other, if the women hadn't stepped in. To be honest, it only took two to stop us though two others had rushed to assist. Anna had grabbed onto me tighter to hold me back as had Lana who had rushed over. Naga appearing in seconds accompanied by Morgan was holding Grima back. You might be wondering why them? Not the others? We were less likely to hit or hurt a woman, who wasn't an actual enemy, then actually die. The fact that Naga and Annie were two of them aided in this as well, Morgan was close to Grima surprisingly as she had played out battle scenarios against him in a similar matter as myself.

"Damn it Frey Calm down! You too Grima!" There was a split moment of shock played out on Grima's face. Naga never, I mean never called Grima, Grima, Always Grim-Grim. Apparently this was a small switch and caused him to try to relax quickly. I guess maybe he liked the name more then he let on, or maybe it was fact she never called him that and that the reason was because she was upset. I wasn't sure either way but, as he calmed down so did I though it was much harder for me to relax.

"Naga, You know he has no right to interrupt us! Especially now!" I said my voice a little louder then normal, yet not nearly shouting as much then my last comment. Naga looked towards me with a quick glare, it had only lasted a second and had quickly changed to a look of reminiscence.

"Grima, Apologize. Please. You know how much I was hurt by forcing you away and how it tore me apart. Now just let them be alone." Grima's eyes narrowed and he let out a weak sigh and shook his head quickly. He shook off the two on him weakly and walked away flipping me off as he left. I growled a little and Annie had given me a sharp look.

"Freyu... Calm down, Please." I felt a huge of amount of sadness erupt in me quickly. Though as I thought on it, I figured she was wither annoyed or angry at me. Which I hated, I breathed a little and relaxed. I nodded at Annie and Lana who had let me go, though Anna had quickly reattached herself to my arm. I smiled a little and looked at Naga who gave me a smile.

"Naga, I think we've said enough goodbyes." Silver wasn't here, He couldn't be. Actually he could have if there was another option. Morgan would be ruling in my stead, a surprising twist to her former role as my chief tactician, Yeah I made her my chief tactician. She was also technically first in line to take my place either way. While usually Males had ruled as head, I had quickly annihilated that little law. This was two for reasons and I had done it a lot earlier in my time ruling. Silver wasn't the make nice, be friends and let things go easily, he had adopted my anger more so in the others and in fact held a higher amount then my own. Leaving him to lead worried me and so I had ensured that Morgan would take my place should I have died in the war, Silver though was needed at the palace for now as there had been an, Internal problem that needed a strong fist to deal with. This was due to Tiki vanishing without a trace, and well, I hoped he wouldn't kill every Dynast in the two days we've been gone.

"Dad, Don't worry about things here ok! I'll be strong and make you proud!" My eyes looked over at Morgan, who had my blue hair instead of Anna's red. She wore my original cloak, the one I had woke up in near Southtown ages ago, Instead of the newer ones. I gave her a smile quickly, maybe it was odd but out of all three of my children, she had made me most proud. Maybe because she was taking my place and did it without hesitation. Maybe it's the fact I taught her everything I knew and was sometimes a younger female me, I wasn't sure how but I was damned proud of her.

"You have many times over Morgan. Now, Remember, Kenji can't sit next to Amy or they'll yell at each other more often then normal..." Morgan interrupted me quickly by finishing my sentence.

"Takeshi can't be near Ryu or they will joke more so then normal, Don't put Lana anywhere near Yosuke, he'll hit on her for a few hours, and definitely have three drinks before every meeting. You've told me a thousand times what to do when the Dynasts meet Dad. I said I got this, ok." I smiled a bit and gave her a quick hug. Damned proud I was all right.

"Good, Light drinks though. Now, take care ok?" Morgan hugged me and then Anna, I felt my heart ache yet again more intensely as I now stood beside Anna, the others were waving us off just as we stood outside the gate. Anna, the travel guide one, was channeling magic with Ashur at the moment. The gate's usual blue color turned into purple then a deep foreboding red. They nodded at us, I grabbed my wife's hand, we nodded and walked though it.

There was a sense of falling, something I wasn't normally accustomed to when using the gate before. I couldn't really see much either but I had pulled on Annie quickly and held her tightly, she had done the same the two of us locked together in a hold in hopes of not losing the other. The fall seemed to last forever, then there was a flash of darkness though the red and, I had blacked out.

* * *

(A Currently unknown place, Yet very familiar – Frey)

My eyes darted open, how long had I been knocked out? I saw Annie attached to me still as if we hadn't even moved an inch from each since the fall. Though when I looked around, it wasn't a field, wasn't my bed, No it was a tent with a very familiar looking bluish green haired Sword user.

"Ah it seems one of you is awake! You know I couldn't even separate you two after finding the two of you in a field nearby." Damn, Lyn was stronger then I thought. Or I was lighter then I thought. Lyn, Lorca tribe? What was it again. Lyn, Eliwood, Hector, Mark! Damn me I am Mark! I knew it!

"I am Lyn, of the Lorca tribe, You're safe now. Who are you? Can you remember your name?" I suddenly had one of those mind spasms I get on occasion where I speak first without thinking.

"I'm Mark, I mean Freyu Valentine! Call me Frey, and um that's my..." Annie upon hearing me shout had woken up in my arms. She hugged onto me tightly for one second, then had noticed Lyn. She appeared to look Lyn over, as if examining a threat.

"I was completely right in coming... I'm his wife, Anna Valentine." Lyn smiled warmly and gave us a small nod. She then had reached behind her and gave us a large, plate of food. I stared, wondering how she had plates in a tent, though remembered that Annie had some of her own usually. It had some, meat on it, Deer maybe.

"Eat up, your probably hungry. Anna and Frey, those are odd names to me. But don't mind me! They are good names and it explains why you were so attached to each other. So are you travelers? Would you share your story with me?" There was a sudden light scream, it was low and though barely noticeable the three of us had heard it barely. Lyn looked behind her towards the flap of the Ger, we were in. It was a Ger I think?

"I'll go see what's happening. Just wait here!" Lyn ran outside and I looked down with a heavy sigh. The prologue. It was happening, I felt small bits and pieces of information popping into my mind. I mumbled softly as I remembered a few key things, like the fact there was a year I, well Mark, had disappeared.

"Oh fuck me..." I mumbled weakly as I focused more and more on Lyn's story. I would need these key points first. I wondered though, unlike Mark, I could fight. I knew magic and swords pretty damned well then I had at beginning of my first adventure. I noticed my Sol, my red sword formerly used by Walhart, placed near the tent entrance. So that still existed at least. Magic I would need to test later.

"I can later if you want," My eyes turned towards Anna who had given me her familiar grin. I smiled and gave her a quick Kiss just as Lyn rushed back in apparently done examining the bandits outside.

"Bandits! They must have come from the Bern Mountains! They must be preparing to raid local villages. I.. I have to stop them! If that's all of them, I think I can handle them on my own. You'll be safe here ok?" I had gotten very good over the years in reading body language. I could tell right now that she was nervous, not scared exactly, pretty much just unsure of herself. She played it off on her face with a slight bit of confidence but the rest of her showed the signs.

"Listen Lyn, We can fight too but, I think you need Experience. I am a tactician usually and I can help you out. Anna here can heal you as well, should you suffer an injury." I noticed her signs change dramatically, as though her confidence had been boosted at the time. Even though I had sort of told her I could out do her at the moment but it still appeared like she understood. Hell, didn't want to become a Jagen user now right?

"Ok, Thank you! Let's go, if you want to help. I'll be glad to take your advice. Just stay close as to not be separated for now." I looked at Anna who nodded at me. I sighed briefly and stood, I tried my usual spell, Grima's fang and sighed in slight relief that my magic appeared to be working a bit. She had down the same quickly testing her mastery of the elements in her hands. I grabbed my Sol, took a deep breath. Anna gave me a quick smile.

"Another adventure Hun? Well it will be quite expensive this time around." I looked towards Anna who held her familiar grin.

"What am I paying, you have everything I could possibly give." She smiled and kissed me quickly.

"Just remember that, Now let's go." I looked at her with a smile and the three of us rushed onto the plains and the first of many new battles to come.

* * *

So there's Chapter two! _Yay! =3 _Yes you all know what Lyn and Morgan look like mostly so we didn't really do detailed descriptions for them. Also to be mentioned now, There will be segments where we check in on Ylisse, So reviews are awesome! _And we reply to many of them =3 _Like So!

To Cormag: Thank you Man! _It's me though that makes this one better! _Right, well, Besides her cracking jokes at my writing ability we get along great! We took your advice and capitalized Around, And we really wanted to do a Fanfic like this. Dropping a few Fire emblem: Awakening characters and placing them in other editions. Still I hope your enjoying it so Far ^_^ Your gift: Your very own Replica of Sol Katti!

To our Imouto: _I'm the Genius! _Yes well, Thank you. We are trying our hardest to get this edition a lot better then the Lord of Luck was. So yeah! Anyway here is a gift: Your very own copy of Fire Emblem: Spread the Luck around, The Video game! Enjoy the fun!

To Gunlord: Yes Grima and Naga wed! It's an interesting couple to say the least! And thank we will try to keep it up! ^_^ Heres a Gift: Your very own Replica of the Tacticians cloak from FE:A, Enjoy!

Laters to everyone else! _Byes! =3_


End file.
